Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a setting value management apparatus for simultaneously managing setting values (config data) required to switch operations of an image forming apparatus and a management method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus which stores setting values (config data) required to switch its operations is known. Since the config data are stored in a storage device included in each image forming apparatus, settings as many as the number of image forming apparatuses have to be made so as to change the config data of all the image forming apparatuses.
To save these steps, a technique for simultaneously setting config data of a plurality of image forming apparatuses from a given information processing apparatus is known. Also, a technique for allocating config data at a location where these data can be referred to via a network, and simultaneously managing the config data when a plurality of image forming apparatuses refer to the config data is available (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-130838).
However, the above related art cannot be applied to config data, values of which are restricted under the influences of models of image forming apparatuses, hardware options included in the image forming apparatuses, and the like.